


world star! world star!

by Jacklyne



Category: Devil May Cry, Hiveswap, Homestuck, My Little Pony
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Robots, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, and illustrated by his musclebeast mapplehoof., hey you there your finally awake, just a bad shit post!, obvious shit posting, play tested by kojima studios, please don't sue me!, slappy the clown just watched, slappy thee clown was here, sponsored by Andrew hussie, sponsored by Capcom, staring the devil may cry cast, this is nothing serious whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyne/pseuds/Jacklyne
Summary: disclaimer, this is just a very bad shit post!this work in no way was sponsored by Andrew hussie, Capcom, or kojima!on that note.laugh your hearts out.
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Vriska Serket, Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/John Egbert, Eridan Ampora/Nepeta Leijon, Jane Crocker/John Egbert/Jake English/Jade Harley, John Egbert/Dirk Strider, accie/accie, mr.rie/mr.rie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	world star! world star!

.. -.-. .. --- ..- ... / ... ..- .--. . .-. / ... .-- . . - / ... --- / -.. . .-.. .. -.-. .. --- ..- ... / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- .. -. .----. / .- -.. --- .-. .- -... .-.. --- --- -.. - .... .. .-. ... - -.-- / ... --- / -.. . .-.. .. -.-. .. --- ..- ... / . ...- . -. / . --. -... . .-. - / .-- .- -. - ... / .- / .--. .. . -.-. . / --- ..-. / -- . / .. .----. -- / -.- .- .-. -.- .- .-.. .. -.-. .. --- ..- ... / .-.. -....- .-.. -....- .-.. -....- .-.. -....- .-.. .. -.- . / -.-. .- -. -.. -.-- --..-- / -.-. .- -. -.. -.-- / .. -. - . .-. .-.. ..- -.. . / -.- .- .-. -.- .- .-.. .. -.-. .. --- ..- ... / -.. . ..-. -....- / -.- .- .-. -.- .- .-.. .. -.-. .. --- ..- ... / -.. . ..-. -....- / --. --- -.. -.. .- -- -- .. - --..-- / -.. --- -.-. / ... -.-. .-. .- - -.-. .... / ... - --- .--. / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- .. -. --. / .- .-. --- ..- -. -.. / .-- .. - .... / -- -.-- / -- .. -.-. -....- / ...- . .-. ... . / ..--- / -.- .- .-. -.- .- .-.. .. -.-. .. --- ..- ... / -.. . ..-. .. -. .. - .. --- -. / -- .- -.- . ... / - .... . / ... .... .. .--. .--. . .-. ... / -.-. .-. .- --.. -.-- / -. . .--. . - .- .----. ... / .- .-.. .-- .- -.-- ... / ... --.- ..- . .- .-.. .. -. .----. --..-- / -.-. ..- - . ... -.-- / .--. . - / -. .- -- . ... / .-.. .. -.- . / -.- .- .-. -.- .. - - -.-- / .. .----. -- / - .... . / -.- / - --- / - .... . / .- --..-- / .-. --..-- / -.- --..-- / - .... . / .- --..-- / - .... . / - / .- -. -.. / - .... . / -- .- .--- --- .-. .. - -.-- / --- ..-. / .--. .- .. .-. .. -. --. ... / .... .- -.. / -... . - - . .-. / .. -. -.-. .-.. ..- -.. . / -- . / -.-. .... --- .-. ..- ... / .. .----. -- / -.- .- .-. -.- .- .-.. .. -.-. .. --- ..- ... / ... --- / -.. . .-.. .. -.-. .. --- ..- ... / -- -.-- / -... --- -.. -.-- / ... - .- -.-- ... / ...- .. -.-. .. --- ..- ... / .- .-.. .-.. / - .... . / .... .. --. .... -... .-.. --- --- -.. ... / ..-. . . .-.. .. -. .----. / -. . .-. ...- --- ..- ... / .----. -.-. ..- --.. / .. .----. -- / -.. --- .. -. --. / ... --- -- . / ..-. .. - -. . ... ... / --.. .- .... .... .- -.- .----. ... / -- -.-- / .-- .. - -. . ... ... / .-- .... .. ... - .-.. . / -... . - / - .... .- - / ... .... .. .--. / -.-. ..- .-. .-.. ... / -. . .--. . - .- .----. ... / - .- .. .-.. / .- -. -.. / .... . .----. .-.. .-.. / -... . / -. . . -.. .. -. --. / .- .-.. .-.. / - .... . / - --- .-- . .-.. ... / .----. -.-. ..- --.. / .. .----. -- -- .- / -- .- -.- . / .... .. -- / ... .-- . .- - / .--. .- .. .-.. ... / ... --- / -.. . .-.. .. -.-. .. --- ..- ... / ... ..- .--. . .-. / ... .-- . . - / ... --- / -.. . .-.. .. -.-. .. --- ..- ... / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- .. -. .----. / .- -.. --- .-. .- -... .-.. --- --- -.. - .... .. .-. ... - -.-- / ... --- / -.. . .-.. .. -.-. .. --- ..- ... / . ...- . -. / . --. -... . .-. - / .-- .- -. - ... / .- / .--. .. . -.-. . / --- ..-. / -- . / .. .----. -- / -.- .- .-. -.- .- .-.. .. -.-. .. --- ..- ... / -. --- .-- / -.-- --- ..- / -. --- --- -.- ... ..- -.-. -.- . .-. ... / .... --- .-.. -.. / - .... . / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- / ..- .--. --..-- / -.-. .... . -.-. -.- / .. - / --- ..- - / -... .-. .. -.. --. . / -... .- -... -.-- --..-- / -... .- -... -.-- --..-- / -... .- -... -.-- / .. ..-. / -.-- --- ..- / .-. . .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / .-- .- -. - / -- . / .... --- -. . -.-- / --. . - / ... --- -- . / .--. .- - .. . -. -.-. . / -- .- -.-- -... . / - .... . -. / -.-- --- ..- .----. .-.. .-.. / --. . - / .- / - .- ... - . / .. .----. .-.. .-.. / -... . / - .- ... - -.-- --..-- / - .- ... - -.-- / .. .----. .-.. .-.. / -... . / .-.. .- -.-. . -.. / .-- .. - .... / .-.. .- -.-. -.-- / .. - .----. ... / ... --- / - .- ... - -.-- --..-- / - .- ... - -.-- / .. - .----. .-.. .-.. / -- .- -.- . / -.-- --- ..- / -.-. .-. .- --.. -.-- / - / - --- / - .... . / .- --..-- / - --- / - .... . / ... -....- - -....- . -....- -.-- / -....- / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- .. -. .----. / - .- ... - -.-- --..-- / - / - --- / - .... . / .- / - --- / - .... . / ... -....- - -....- . -....- -.-- / -....- / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- .. -. .----. / - .- ... - -.-- / -.. / - --- / - .... . / . --..-- / - --- / - .... . / .-.. -....- .. -....- -.-. -....- .. -....- --- -....- ..- -....- ... --..-- / - --- / - .... . / -.. --..-- / - --- / - .... . / . --..-- / - --- / - .... . --..-- / - --- / - .... . -....- -....- / .. .----. .-.. .-.. / .--- ..- ... - / ... .--. . .-.. .-.. / .. - / --- ..- - / ..-. --- .-. / -.-- --- ..- / .- .-.. .-.. / - .... . / - .. -- . / .. / - ..- .-. -. / .- .-. --- ..- -. -.. / - .-. --- .-.. .-.. ... / --. .- - .... . .-. / .-. --- ..- -. -.. / .- .-.. .-- .- -.-- ... / ... -. .. ..-. ..-. .. -. .----. / .- - / -- . --..-- / .-- .- -. -. .- / --. ..- . ... ... / - .... . / -.-. --- .-.. --- .-. / --- ..-. / -- -.-- / -... .-.. --- --- -.. / .. / .--- ..- ... - / .-- .- -. -. .- / ... .- -.-- / .. - / -. --- .-- / -....- / .. / .- .. -. .----. - / - .-. -.-- .. -. --. / - --- / .-. --- ..- -. -.. / ..- .--. / .- -. -.-- / -.. .-. .- -- .- --..-- / .-.. .. - - .-.. . / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- . .-. / .. / .--- ..- ... - / -.. --- -. .----. - / .-- .- -. - / -.-- --- ..- / - --- / -.- -. --- .-- / .- -. -.. / .. / --. ..- . ... ... / .. .----. -- / -.-. --- -- .. -. --. / --- ..-. ..-. / .- ... / .--- ..- ... - / .- / .-.. .. - - .-.. . / .. -. ... . -.-. ..- .-. . / .- .-.. - .... --- ..- --. .... / .. / -.- . . .--. / --- -. / .-. . .--. . .- - .. -. --. / .... --- .-- / - .... . / ... . -.-. .-. . - .----. ... / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- .. -. --. / .- .-- . ... --- -- . / -... ..- - / .. .----. -- / - .-. -.-- .. -. .----. / - --- / - . .-.. .-.. --..-- / .. - .----. ... / .- / ... . -.-. .-. . - / - .... .- - / .. / .--- ..- ... - / -.. --- -. .----. - / .-- .- -. -. .- / - . .-.. .-.. / -.-. .... --- .-. ..- ... / - . .-. . --.. .. / ... .- -.-- ... / .. / ... -- . .-.. .-.. .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / -.. . .-.. .. -.-. .. --- ..- ... / ... --- / -.. . .-.. .. -.-. .. --- ..- ... / -. --- --..-- / .. / -.. --- -. .----. - / -.. --- / -.- .. ... -- . ... .. ... / .- -. -.. / .. ..-. / -.-- --- ..- / .-. . .- -.. / .- -. -.-- / ..-. .- -. ..-. .. -.-. ... / .- .-.. .-.. / - .... .- - / ... .... .. - / .. ... / ..-. .. -.-. - .. - .. --- ..- ... / .. / -... .-.. --- .-- / -.- .. ... ... . ... / -- .-- .- .... -.-.-- / -.. --- -. .----. - / -- .- - - . .-. / .. ..-. / .-- . .----. .-. . / .--- ..- ... - / -- --- .. .-. .- .. .-.. ... / - .-. --- .-.. .-.. ... / -... . / .-.. .. -. .. -. --. / -.. --- .-- -. / - .... . / ...- . .. .-.. / ..-. --- .-. / .- / -.-. .... .- -. -.-. . / - --- / ..-. .. .-.. .-.. / .- / .--. .- .. .-.. / -- -.-- / -... --- -.. -.-- / ... - .- -.-- ... / ...- .. -.-. .. --- ..- ... / --.. .- .... .... .- -.- .----. ... / -... . . -. / ..-. . . .-.. .. -. --. / -. . .-. ...- --- ..- ... / .----. -.-. ..- --.. / .. / --. --- - / -.. --- .-- -. / - --- / -... ..- ... .. -. . ... ... / -. . .--. . - .- .----. ... / -- -.-- / .-- .. - -. . ... ... / -- . --- .-- -.-.-- / .. .----. .-.. .-.. / . ...- . -. / .-.. . - / .... . .-. / ..-. .. .-. ... - / ... .... .. .--. / ... .- .. .-.. / .--- ..- ... - / .-- .- - -.-. .... / - .... .- - / -.- .. - - . -. / -... . / - .... . / ..-. .. .-. ... - / .. -. / .-.. .. -. . / - --- / ..-. .. .-.. .-.. / .- / .--. .- .. .-.. / . -..- - . -. -.. . -.. / -.-. .... --- .-. ..- ... / ... --- / -.. . .-.. .. -.-. .. --- ..- ... / . .-. .. -.. .- -. --..-- / ... . . / ... --- / -.. . .-.. .. -.-. .. --- ..- ... / -.-- --- ..- / -.-. .- -. / - .-. ..- ... - / -- . / ... --- / -.. . .-.. .. -.-. .. --- ..- ... / .. .----. .-.. .-.. / .... . .-.. .--. / -.-- --- ..- / -... . / .. .----. -- / -.- .- .-. -.- .- .-.. .. -.-. .. --- ..- ... --..-- / .-.. -....- .-.. -....- .-.. .. -.- . / -.-. .- -. -.. -.-- --..-- / -.-. .- -. -.. -.-- / .. - .----. ... / ... --- / -.. . .-.. .. -.-. .. --- ..- ... / .- -.-- --..-- / .- -.-- --..-- / .- -.-- --..-- / .- -.-- / ... --- / -.. . .-.. .. -.-. .. --- ..- ... / .- -.-- --..-- / .- -.-- --..-- / .- -.-- --..-- / .- -.-- / ... --- / -.. . .-.. .. -.-. .. --- ..- ... / .- -.-- --..-- / .- -.-- --..-- / .- -.-- --..-- / .- -.-- / .. .----. -- / -.- .- .-. -.- .- .-.. .. -.-. .. --- ..- ... --..-- / ... .... . / ... .- -.-- ... / -- -.-- / -... .-.. --- --- -.. / .. ... / .-.. .. -.- . / -.-. .- -. -.. -.-- --..-- / -.-. .- -. -.. -.-- / --- ..- - .-. --- / - / - --- / - .... . / .- --..-- / - --- / - .... . / ... -....- - -....- . -....- -.-- / -....- / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- .. -. .----. / - .- ... - -.-- --..-- / - / - --- / - .... . / .- / - --- / - .... . / ... -....- - -....- . -....- -.-- / -....- / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- .. -. .----. / - .- ... - -.-- / -.. / - --- / - .... . / . --..-- / - --- / - .... . / .-.. -....- .. -....- -.-. -....- .. -....- --- -....- ..- -....- ... / - / - --- / - .... . / .- --..-- / - --- / - .... . / ... / - / . / -.-- / -....- / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- .. -. .----. / - .- ... - -.-- .-.-.- / - / - --- / - .... . / .- --..-- / - --- / - .... . --..-- / - --- / - .... . --..-- / - --- / - .... . --..-- / - --- / - .... . / - --- / - .... . / -.. / - --- / - .... . / . --..-- / - --- / - .... . / .-.. -....- .. -....- -.-. -....- .. -....- --- -....- ..- -....- ... / - --- / - .... . / -.. / - --- / - .... . / . --..-- / - --- / - .... . / .-.. -....- .. -....- -.-. -....- .. -....- --- -....- ..- -....- ... / - --- / - .... . / -.. / - --- / - .... . / . --..-- / - --- / - .... . / .-.. -....- .. -....- -.-. -....- .. -....- --- -....- ..- -....- ... / - --- / - .... . / -.. --..-- / - --- / - .... . / . --..-- / - --- / - .... . .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- -. --- .-- --..-- / .-- .- .. - / .--- ..- ... - / .- / -- --- - .... . .-. ..-. ..- -.-. -.- .. -. .----. / ... . -.-. --- -. -.. / --- ..- - .-. --- / .. -. - . .-. .-.. ..- -.. . / -.. --- / .. / ... . .-. .. --- ..- ... .-.. -.-- / .... .- ...- . / - --- / ... .--. . .-.. .-.. / - .... .. ... / ... .... .. - / ..- -. - .. .-.. / - .... . / . -. -.. / --- ..-. / - .... . / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- .. -. --. / ... --- -. --. ..--.. / .. / -- . .- -. --..-- / .-- .... --- . ...- . .-. / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- .. -. --. / .-- .-. --- - . / - .... . / --- .-. .. --. .. -. .- .-.. / -. . ...- . .-. / .... .- -.. / .- -.-. -.-. . ... ... / - --- / ... .--. . .-.. .-.. -.-. .... . -.-. -.- / .. / --. ..- . ... ... / -... . -.-. .- ..- ... . / - -....- .- -....- ... -....- - -....- . -....- -.-- / -.. --- . ... / -. --- - / ... .--. . .-.. .-.. / - .- ... - -.-- .-.-.- / .-- .- ... / - .... .. ... / ..-. . .-. --. .. . / -.. --- ..- -.-. .... . -- ..- ..-. ..-. .. -. / .. .-.. .-.. .. - . .-. .- - . / --- .-. / ... --- -- . - .... .. -. --. ..--.. / .-- .... .- - / -.. --- / -.-- --- ..- / -- . .- -. / .... ..- -- .- -. / .-. .- .--. / .- .-. - .. ... - ... / .- .-. . / - .... . / --- -. .-.. -.-- / --- -. . ... / -... .-. .- ...- . / . -. --- ..- --. .... / - --- / .-- .-. .. - . / - .... . .. .-. / --- .-- -. / --. .-. .- -- -- .- - .. -.-. .- .-.. / - .-. .- .. -. / .-- .-. . -.-. -.- ... / .- -. -.. / -.-. .- .-.. .-.. / .. - / -- ..- ... .. -.-. -.-.-- ..--.. / .-- .... .- - / - .... . / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- / . ...- . -. / .. ... / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / ... -- .. - .... / -.. --- .. -. --. ..--.. / .... . / -.. --- . ... -. .----. - / - .... .-. --- .-- / -.. --- .-- -. / ... .. -.-. -.- / ..-. .. .-. . ... / .- -. -.-- -- --- .-. . -.-.-- ..--.. / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- / - .... .. ... / ... .... .. - --..-- / .. / --.- ..- .. - -.-.-- / .. -. ... - .-. ..- -- . -. - .- .-.. / --- ..- - .-. ---

((just in case this thing doesn't register morse code, lmfao!))


End file.
